One Common Bond
by Mandy M Dee
Summary: Murder Madness. Desperate and needing a place to stay, a handful of strangers all gather in a grimy hotel for the night. Soon they come to a horrific understanding that there is a murderer among them. Who will live who will die? Who..is the murderer?
1. A family drive

Haley James smiled as she looked in the backseat of her car and saw her five year old son Jamie sleeping soundly, cuddled up n

Haley James smiled as she looked in the backseat of her car and saw her five year old son Jamie sleeping soundly, cuddled up next to his grandmother Deb. The family was headed up to New York City for a basketball game and decided to drive there for the fun of it. It was her husband Nathan, her son Jamie, and her mother-in-law Deb.

"We're in Jersey." Nathan told her. Haley squinted out the window and barely saw the "Welcome to New Jersey" sign. It was late at night and it was raining very hard. "Lucas is right around here." Haley smiled faintly. Lucas was used to driving all over the place. He was a limo driver, something neither of them thought he would wind up doing. But his career did not start as a limo driver, Lucas was a detective for a few years but a tragic accident caused him to take a leave of absence and he decided to start driving a limo, for a change of scenery. He always told them it would be only temporarily but he never mentioned going back, and kept on driving his limo.

"Any one famous tonight?"

"Yeah, he called me earlier. It's some fashion designer you might know her.. Brooke Davis?"

"Lucas is chauffeuring Brooke Davis?" Haley squealed.

"That's what he said."

"Wow Nathan he must be so nervous, she is huge! I wonder what she is doing in Jersey though?"

"Beats me."

Haley remained silent and then innocently stared at Nathan with a big smile on her face. "What?" he asked her.

"Well I really do love Brooke's clothes." She started.

"Haley.."

"And you even said Lucas is around here somewhere."

"Haley come on."

"What Nathan? It isn't totally out of the way, we can just you know drive by for a minute or two."

"I don't know Hales."

"You do know what hotel they are at right?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Please Nathan, please please please!"

"Fineeeee." He huffed.

"Yes!" Haley threw her hands in the air. She remained quiet in the passengers seat with a big smile on her face as she watched the outside scenery. She felt like a little kid in candy shop, usually she never acted like that about celebrities but Brooke Davis was definitely one of her favorites and she just couldn't help herself.

"SHIT!" Nathan cursed out loud causing Haley to jump and the two passengers in the back to wake up.

"What's wrong Nathan?" Deb asked with a worried voice.

"I don't know where the hell I am." Nathan admitted, "and it's down pouring, and the roads are practically flooded, and…" his words were cut short when there was an instant change in the car. There was a loud pop followed by a screeching noise. "And now one of the damn tires just popped." Nathan pulled over and mumbled something under his breath as he stepped out in the pouring rain.

Haley watched as he struggled with the tire and he looked very frustrated as he got back in the car and grabbed the cell from Haley.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Some high heel got stuck in the tire, it popped."

"A high-heel did that?" Deb asked.

"It looked like the kind those hookers where, plus these tires are old anyway."

"What's a hooker?" Jamie finally spoke up.

Haley smiled. "Nothing sweetie, try and get some rest."

"Lucas? Man it's Nathan I got to ask you a favor, you need to come and get us. I know I know I'm sorry but were stuck with a flat tire and the roads are like almost flooded. Were on Mayberry and Tuckerton. Thank you so much, okay later."

"He's coming?"

"Of course, but he doesn't sound to pleased about it, I hope we don't get him in trouble."

Nathan went back on and tried to do any little thing that could help and he was getting drenched. Deb felt bad and started to search in the back and finally smiled when she found what she was looking for, her umbrella. She opened the door and held it over him while he tried to work.

"Thanks mom." He smiled

She smiled back and looked up and saw Jaime staring at her with a smile on his face. She put her hand to the window and smiled and he did the same, Jaime pointed down and she noticed she was standing in puddle and she took a step back. "Thank you J—" BOOM!

Nathan heard the sickening thud and out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother fly into the air and land on the ground. There was the screeching of the tires and he saw the driver of the car who had just hit Deb run out. Nathan screamed out his mother and when he ran to her mangled body and he saw how she was already drenched in blood.

"Mom." Was all he managed to say.


	2. Do you believe in fate?

Lucas moaned out loud as the women on top of him sucked on his neck

Lucas moaned out loud as the women on top of him sucked on his neck. He rubbed his hands around her body as they kept moving back and forth. He flipped her over and pumped hard back and fourth as she grabbed onto his back and dragged her finger nails across.

"Lucas!" She screamed out loud.

Lucas met her lips and they started to kiss hard. His tongue digging deep into her mouth and she happily did the same in return. The moment was hot, and steamy, and then a cell phone ringing ruined the moment.

"I got to get that." He said out of breath.

She understood but still couldn't stop herself from keeping her lips of his body. He sat up and answered and she wrapped her legs around him and kissed his back.

"Hello?" He answered, "What? Are you okay," He took a long pause and sighed. "Yeah I'm coming I'll be right there."

As he hung up she moved herself away from him, and he knew she was angry. "Going where?"

"My brother Nathan is close by, on Mayberry and Tuckerton. They got a flat and I have to go and get them."

"What? Lucas it's crazy out there."

"Exactly, he has his mother, wife and kid with him , I can't leave them out there."

"Well I don't think that uptight fashion designer Brooke Davis is going to be to pleased with you when you tell her you are leaving. I mean it's really bad out there, what if you get stuck?"

"Well then I'll tell that Brooke Davis to come with me just in case, and I promise I'll make it up to her later."

Before she could answer Lucas leaned in for a kiss but she backed away.

"You want me to go with you?" Brooke asked.

"I think you should."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because like you said what if I get stuck? Then you will be here all alone, come on you can sit up front with me." He winked and rubbed his hand on her thigh.

"You know that can't happen."

"Brooke."

"Stop." She told him and held up her left hand showing off a very expensive wedding ring. "I'm married remember. This is our little secret, you promised me you wouldn't pressure me."

"I know baby, but it's hard."

She nodded. "I know."

There was a long pause and he just stared at her and she finally broke the silence. "This hotel sucks anyway. We'll go and get them and then we can go to that first hotel we saw."

Lucas nodded as the two checked out and loaded up in the limo. Lucas as the chauffer in the front and Brooke as the passenger in the front. Just like how it always was. Brooke sat up as close as she could to him and he kept his eyes out on the road.

"You know if you would have told me five years ago, this is where I would be I would have called you a moron."

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"Unhappily married, sneaking around with my limo driver, and a rich and successful fashion designer."

"Well if you would have told me I'd be driving a limo, sleeping with a rich and successful fashion designer and not married at all, I would have thought they were crazy."

"Funny how life works huh?"

"I'm not saying I'm not happy though." Lucas told her.

Brooke looked at him and he looked at her.

"I loved being a detective and yeah what happened was shitty but it led me to you. If that didn't happen I'd still be doing that, I wouldn't of been driving limo's and I wouldn't of met you."

"Lucas." She started.

"Don't you believe in fate Brooke? You were accidentally sent to me remember? I picked up the wrong person, you got in the wrong limo."

"I know how we met Lucas."

"Then why don't you find it as amazing as I do?"  
"I do Lucas, but then I remember that I'm married."

"Brooke.."

"How do we know what we have now is going to last forever, hell how do we know its even going to last the next few days? I rushed into my marriage and looks where its gotten me. I'm not happy but with you I am. Right now I'm fine and I just want to live in the moment and whatever happens, happens."

Lucas smiled at her.

"So your not saying we will never be together."

"I'm saying whatever happens, happens."

They looked at each other and smiled faintly. Brooke looked up , a moment to late. "LUCAS!" she screamed.

Before he could even look back out the window he heard and felt that he had just hit someone. He slammed on the breaks and looked out his review mirror and could see the body laying there, not moving.

"NO!" he scremad.

"OH MY GOD! LUCAS! NO!" Brooke screamed in the back. Lucas ran out of the car and saw someone else running to the body as well. When Lucas got close enough he fell to his knees and couldn't breathe. He looked up from the mangled body and the person standing in front of it. He tried to say something, anything but all he managed to say was "Deb."


	3. Best Friends

Antwon "Skills' Taylor let out a loud belch and then crushed the beer can that was in his left hand

Antwon "Skills' Taylor let out a loud belch and then crushed the beer can that was in his left hand. He looked around and saw that the clock read 10:30 pm. It had been three hours since had last checked the clock and his nerves had settled. Three hours ago he was shaky, sweaty, and checking out the window every five minutes. Many beers and a comfortable sofa later he was feeling much better. He smiled as he took out another beer, chugged it and let out yet another belch.

"That's attractive."

Skills smiled and patted the seat next to him where his long time best friend Peyton Sawyer sat next to him. She grabbed a beer for herself and sipped on it as the two sat in silence.

"Still angry at me?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I wasn't angry." Peyton told him.

"Rigghtt, so what was it again? Oh yeah 'fucking pathetic bastard, you always fuck up'"

Peyton sighed. "Okay I'm sorry for calling you a pathetic bastard but you did fuck up this time, you could of killed the kid."

"But I didn't, he'll be fine. I knew what I was doing."

"Whatever."

"What are you so angry about? Look at us, here we are best friends sitting alone during a beautiful thunderstorm."

"We aren't alone."

"Are you talking about the Johnson's in room 23? Nahh baby they long gone."

"Did they pay?"

"Of course they paid, and I'll really make you smile this time, I even went the room and did a nice cleaning."

"Really?"

Skillz smiled. "Yepp, I did the beds and everything."

Peyton smiled. "Very impressive. I mean if we are going to run this thing, we got to do it right."

Peyton was referring to the fact that the two had recently become in charge of a small motel. It was just the two of them running it, and it certainly wasn't anything special. It wasn't near any big town or amusement site. It was just for road-trippers who needed a night or two to stay somewhere, or even horny teenagers that needed a room for themselves for a few hours. Whatever it was, it was theirs and they were going to work hard to take care of it.

The two of them stared out the window as it continued to rain. The wind was blowing hard, it was thundering, lightening, and they could practically hear the wind.

"I hardly doubt we are going to be getting anyone in here tonight."

Skillz nodded and only moments later they saw someone emerge from the darkness. At first it looked just like a big blob but getting closer they could see it was a person, definitely was a female, and as she got even closer they saw her exactly. She was about medium height, long red hair, and she was wearing a very short skirt and a mini tank top. She only had one shoe on so it looked as if she was limping.

"Oh shit go get the door Skillz." Peyton yelled as she ran and got two towels. Skillz ran in and let her in and she was shivering from head to toe.

"Damn baby are you okay?" Skillz asked. "Why the hell are you out there alone and dressed like that?"

Before she had time to answer Peyton ran over to her and covered her with the towels. "Here sit over by the fire." They placed her down on the couch and she was still shivering but the color in her lips were coming back.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked.

"Better now, thanks."

"What the hell were you doing out there?"

"I was with a …friend and I saw that it started to rain and I tried to leave but its flooded everywhere, but I needed to get home so I tried to make it through and I wound up getting stuck. I waited for a bit but I knew I needed to get somewhere safe and I knew this place was around here somewhere so I walked."

"You should of just stayed at your friends place, you could have been really hurt."

The red head just nodded as a big shiver went up her back. "Would it be cool if I stayed here the night? How much is a room anyway?"

Peyton and Skillz looked at each other. "We feel sorry for you so we'll let you spend the night for free, but only one night."

"Thanks." She shrugged.  
"Now don't be telling all of your friends."

She laughed and lit a cigarette. "Want one?"

"No thanks I quit." Peyton told her. "So you got name."  
"Oh yeah." She stuck out her hand. "Rachel Gattina, nice to meet you..?"

"Peyton Sawyer, this is my friend and partner Skillz."

"Skillz?"

"Nick name." He told her.

"Sounds hot."

"Thanks, so you are a hooker right?" HE blurted out.

"Skillz!" Peyton smacked him.

"Ow, what!"

"You can't just ask our customers if they are hookers."

"It's okay." Rachel smiled. "I don't mind, and yeah I am what tipped you off?" She laughed pointing to her ensemble.

"I never met a real hooker before." He eyed her up.

"Yeah, don't go around telling your friends."

"Well right here P- Sawyer is my only friend I got, and I know she aint interested, but baby I am."

Peyton smacked him again when there was a loud bang.

"What was that?" She asked.

Before anyone could answer the door flung open and a man appeared in the doorway. He was carrying and older women who was bleeding very badly from the side and his shirt was covered in blood. Behind him there was a crowd of soaking wet people all entering inside as well.

"Please." He yelled out to them. "She's bleeding."


	4. No Good Feelings

The three of them stared at the group of people in the door way and at the bleeding women in the man's arms

Peyton washed fiercely at her hands while the tears dripped down her face. She had never seen anything like that. There was so much blood. It stained her hands, the floor, her clothes. When the three of them realized their was a bloody women in their doorway they all raced to help her. They tried to stop the bleeding and they gave her a nice bed to lay in. After about an hour or so later , most of the blood had stopped and she was sleeping. However they knew they needed help, but there was aproblem. The hotel was in he middle of no whre and nobody had service, the power was out in the hotel, so they couldn't use that phone. What was worst is that all the streets were flooded so no one could leave to go and get help.

Peyton walked into the living room where the remainder of people were sitting. There were the five faces Peyton didn't know, the ones that came with the hurt lady.

"So, you guys got names?" Peyton asked.

"Oh I'm sorry." Haley told her. "I'm Haley, this is my husband Nathan and my son Jamie."

"I'm Lucas Scott." Lucas told her. "This is my..friend Brooke Davis."

Brooke managed to wave, she was feeling sick from what she just saw.

"Brooke Davis?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"Like the designer Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah that would be the one."

"Wow dude I'm wearing your underwear, well not your underwear but your designs right now."

"Really?" she smiled.

"yeah, they are the comfiest things around, good job."

"Thanks." Brooke smiled.

"Are you two really talking about fucking underwear right now? That lady is in the other room and if we don't get her help, she is going to fucking die."

"Please don't curse in front of my son." Haley pulled Jamie in closer who looked as if he was in a trance."

"What the hell are we going to do?" Skills asked.

"There is nothing we can do, there is no way we can get help." Peyton told him

"Oh really hepful P-Sawyer.."

Nathan looked over and saw his mother lying motionless on the bed. He walked over, away form the bickering, and sat down next to her holding her hand. "Mom." He whispered. "Can you hear me?" Deb continued to just lay there. Nathan could see the towel around her still turning red from the amount of blood she was loosing.

"Any change?"

Nathan turned around and saw Lucas.

"Nothing."

"Nathan I am so sorry. I..i didn't even see her. I wasn't going that face. If she doesn't make it…I, I don't know what the hell I'm going to do."

"She's going to die." Nathan whispered so low Lucas could barley hear him.

"Nathan." Lucas started.

"She needs a hospital Lucas and there is no way we can get her to one. I don't think she is going to make it." Nathan put his hand on his face and tried to stop the tears from coming. Lucas stared at him for a moment longer, his heart breaking. He went out of the room and went up to Peyton, who was still arguing with Skills.  
"Excuse me do you have a sewing kit?"

"What?" Peyton asked.

" A sewing kit Please?"

"Um, I don't know."

"How do you not know this is your hotel isn't it?"

"Lucas." Brooke called out before Peyton could say anything.

"Yes?"

"I have one in my bag."

Lucas stared at her, how stupid was he? He should have known. He went and got it out of her bag and used Rachel's lighter to get the needle hot. He waited until it cooled down and then got a damp rag and wetted the side of Debs neck that the blood was mostly pouring out of.

"What are you going to do?" Nathan asked.

"she needs a hospital, but since we can't get her to one right now this is the next best thing."

"Lucas took a deep breath and then slowly stitched her up.

"You've done this before?" Peyton asked.

"No, but I've seen it quite a lot."

When he was finished they gave her another blanket and prayed there would be some change soon. They all sat together in silence, knowing deep down that there was very little hope for Deb.


End file.
